For You, My Sun
by Ichiro Vava
Summary: Banyak yang telah berubah. Tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Karena telah kuberikan sisa hidup dan cintaku hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Kekasihku. Teman hidupku. Aku mencintaimu selalu...


**FOR YOU, MY SUN**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance,Family

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, oneshoot, monoton, dll

.

.

Hope you like it..

Happy Reading!

Aku memandangnya. Segala hal yang ada padanya. Dari rambut hingga ujung kuku jarinya. Meskipun beberapa bagian dari fisiknya sedikit berubah secara signifikan, tapi bagiku dia masihlah sosok yang sama seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Tak pernah ada kata bosan dalam kamus hidupku ketika menatapnya dari ambang pintu ini. Karena hanya dengan memandang punggung mungilnya pun, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat diriku kembali mengaguminya.

"Naruto- _kun_ .. Aku tahu kau ada di sana,"

Ah.. ketahuan. Seperti biasa, instingnya begitu kuat untuk mengetahui hawa keberadaanku yang sedari tadi menatap terdiam di balik punggungnya.

Aku tersenyum, hampir tertawa karenanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arahnya dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin –berniat mengejutkannya, walau aku tahu bahwa usahaku akan berakhir sia-sia karena ia terlebih dahulu membalikkan badannya. Menatap dengan wajah dibuat garang. Namun sebaliknya, bukan wajah seram yang kulihat. Wajahnya justru terlihat aneh dan juga lucu secara bersamaan. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar dibuat tertawa olehnya.

"Sudah berapa kubilang padamu, _Hime_ .. kau sama sekali tak cocok memasang raut seperti itu. Apa kau sedang ingin meniru ibuku, hm?" aku sedikit berjongkok di depannya. Kucubit kedua pipi tembemnya yang mulai ditumbuhi garis-garis halus karena usia. Sedikit memainkannya. Ku perhatikan ia sedikit meringis.

"Naruto- _kun.._ sakit," ia menyentuh kedua pergelangan tanganku kemudian menurunkannya dengan dengan gerakan selembut mungkin. Bahkan setelah sekian lama berlalu, sentuhan tangannya masih tak berubah dan senantiasa membuatku rindu setiap saat.

"Lihat, _Hime_! Pipimu memerah.."

"Ini semua karena ulahmu, Naruto- _kun_!"

"Maaf, salah sendiri kenapa wajahmu selalu manis seperti ini.."

"Jangan mengada-ada, Naruto-kun. Apa nenek-nenek sepertiku masih pantas disebut manis? Aku bukan lagi gadis berumur 20-an.."

Kutarik pelan nafasku, lalu menghembuskannya. Aku berdiri, berjalan memutarinya, lalu berhenti di belakangnya. Kulingkari sebagian tubuhnya dengan kedua lenganku. Mendekapnya. Kusunggingkan senyum kecil yang kutahu pasti tak terlihat olehnya. Sebab, wajahku kini tengah tenggelam di balik potongan bahu dan lehernya.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Aku yakin sekali, orang itu pasti terkena gangguan mata jika menganggapmu begitu. Bagiku kau sama sekali tak berubah, Hinata .." ujarku pelan di depan telinganya. Tanpa perlu menebak, wajah 'kekasihku' ini pasti sudah berubah warna.

"Sudahlah, Naruto- _kun_.. kau membuatku malu!"

Aku terkekeh, "Apa yang membuatmu malu dengan suamimu yang tampan ini, Hinata- _hime_? Bukankah kita sudah lama hidup bersama-sama?"

Hinata terdiam, dan aku tahu itu menandakan bahwa ia telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapanku. Inilah salah satu hal yang aku suka dari Hinata. Sikapnya yang polos dan pemalu, membuatku ingin selalu menggodanya kapan saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata.."

Kurasakan tubuh Hinata sedikit menegang di kungkungan lenganku. Setelahnya ia menoleh sedikit –hampir menabrak wajahku– menatap mata biruku dalam dan cukup lama dengan mata mutiaranya. Beberapa detik kemudian, telapak tangan mungilnya telah menyentuh sebagian suraiku, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Aku tahu, Naruto- _kun_.. Aku juga begitu,"

Kutatap dirinya yang tersenyum manis dengan mata berbinar. Aku balas tersenyum lebih lebar lagi padanya. Menampilkan deretan gigiku yang masih terawat baik hingga sekarang. Mau berapa kali aku mengatakannya, aku tak akan pernah bosan.

Aku selalu mencintamu, Uzumaki Hinata..

.

.

Apa aku pernah mengatakan berapa kali aku jatuh cinta? Sebentar, kuhitung dulu,

Satu?

Dua kali?

Emm.. atau tiga?

Tak terhitung mungkin.

Ya.. Aku telah jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

Jahatkah aku? Kurasa tidak. Mungkin kalian beranggapan bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan orang yang berbeda-beda. Namun kenyataannya aku tetap mencintai satu orang yang sama. Dan orang itu adalah..

"Hinata.. kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau bisa sakit nanti,"

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan syal untuk Hana- _chan_ , Naruto- _kun._ Bukankah sebentar lagi musim dingin?"

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa membuatnya di dalam rumah saja. Udara sangat dingin hari ini.."

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Lelaki pirang dengan senyuman bunga matahari yang tengah menatap khawatir ke arahku dengan mata birunya yang bisa membuatku hanyut kapan saja. kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya, siapa orang yang aku maksud tadi. Ya, dia suamiku. Kekasihku, dan juga teman hidupku.

"Pemandangan hari ini terlalu sayang untuk di lewatkan, Naruto- _kun_. Kenapa Naruto- _kun_ tidak duduk di sini saja dan ikut menikmatinya bersamaku?

Ia menggeleng, "Kau selalu saja punya alasan untuk membantahku, _Hime_.. Masuklah, aku tidak mau kau sakit nantinya.."

Langkahnya mendekat. Digenggamnya kedua lenganku, membantuku untuk berdiri. Kurasakan punggungku sedikit nyeri. Terlalu lama duduk membuat sebagian tubuhku merasakan ngilu.

"Kau bilang hanya membuat syal untuk Hana- _chan_? Tapi kenapa kau merajut dua syal?" gerakannya berhenti. Dipandanginya dua buah syal bewarna kuning dan biru yang baru setengah jadi itu di pangkuanku.

"Aa.. yang ini untuk Boruto- _kun_ ," aku mengangkat sedikit rajutanku yang bewarna kuning itu. Menunjukannya kepada Naruto- _kun_ , "Dia ingin aku membuatkannya syal juga," sambungku.

"Anak itu! Apa dia tak punya rasa kasihan dengan ibunya sendiri? Bisa-bisanya ia menyuruhmu untuk membuatkan syal seperti ini," wajahnya terlihat sedikit mengeras.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto- _kun_. Lagipula aku juga senang melakukannya. Meskipun Boruto- _kun_ telah dewasa, di mataku ia tetap seorang malaikat kecil yang polos dan kekanakan," aku tersenyum lembut, berusaha menyakinkannya.

"Ia benar-benar berbeda dengan Himawari. Sebagai kakak, seharusnya ia lebih bersikap dewasa dan tidak terus membebanimu, Hinata.."

"Sudahlah Naruto- _kun_ , jangan terlalu membesarkannya. Apa kau lupa siapa yang menurunkan sifat itu kepada Boruto- _kun_?" aku sedikit menyeringai jahil.

"Ayolah Hinata, jangan memojokanku seperti ini. Iya, aku tahu Boruto itu seperti kembaranku. Tapi tak perlu menyamakan sifatnya yang jelek dengan diriku," bibirnya mengerucut.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. aku tak akan mengatakannya lagi. Tadi Naruto- _kun_ menyuruhku masuk kan? Ayo.."

"Tidak mau.."

Baiklah, kurasa aku harus kembali bersabar. Karena sepertinya penyakit merajuk suamiku sudah mulai kambuh.

"Kau harus memenuhi permintaanku dulu, Hinata.."

"Kau mau minta apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Syal,"

"Ha?" mulutku menganga kecil. Sebuah syal? Padahal selama hidup bersamanya, aku sudah banyak merajut syal untuknya. Jumlahnya di dalam lemari pun hampir tak terhitung lagi.

"Kau pasti iri dengan Boruto- _kun_ kan? Mengakulah.."

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tak iri dengannya. Kau saja yang terlalu banyak menduga-duga, Hinata.."

"Lalu kenapa Naruto- _kun_ menyuruhku untuk membuatkanmu syal juga? Daripada aku yang membuatnya, kenapa tidak Naruto- _kun_ saja yang membuatkanku syal?"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menjahit, Hinata.."

"Tapi kau dulu pernah membuat sepasang kaos kaki kecil untuk Hima- _chan_.. Kau lupa?"

"Itu hampir puluhan tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang aku sudah lupa cara membuatnya," matanya menerawang ke atas. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu mungkin. Aku terkekeh pelan. Tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh pipi kumis kucingnya. Membuatnya beralih untuk menatapku kembali.

"Haha.. tak perlu begitu, Naruto- _kun_. Kalau aku sempat, aku pasti akan membuatkannya untukmu. Ayo kita masuk,"

Aku memang jarang mengucapkannya. Tapi aku yakin, tanpa berbahasa sekalipun ia sudah tahu jika aku akan selalu mencintainya. Bagiku, cinta tak selalu harus diucapkan lewat bibir dan kata-kata manis. Cukup selalu bersamanya dalam keadaan apapun, saling menjaga dan menghormati, serta berbagi suka duka dengannya di sisa kehidupan. Menurutku itu sudah cukup disebut dengan cinta.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia telah membuatku merasakan arti cinta.

Uzumaki Naruto, teman hidupku, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu..

 **END**

 **Catatan penulis:**

Awalnya gak kepikiran buat nulis fic ini. Tapi pas lagi dengerin lagunya Virgoun (Last Child) yang judulnya 'Surat Cinta untuk Starla', saya langsung pengen banget nulis sebuah cerita. Dan, inilah jadinya.

Saya gak tahu apakah ini nyambung sama lagunya atau nggak. Tapi, coba deh dengerin lagunya. Saya udah berkali-kali putar lagu itu, dan gak pernah bosen. Lagunya itu menyentuh banget #mulaibaper

Oke.. sekian dulu dari saya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, _minna_...

See You Next Time!

Mind to Review?


End file.
